shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakuraoi
Sakuraoi is the femslash ship between Sakura Oogami and Aoi Asahina from the Danganronpa fandom. Canon Sakura was Aoi's best friend during her time at Hope's Peak Academy. The two shared very similar interests, such as drinking protein beverages and first bonded over their love for sports. They were rarely ever seen apart since their high school days. Sakura was always the first person Aoi would turn to, especially during the Killing School Life, and she affectionately addressed her friend as Sakura-chan. On the other hand, Sakura was extremely protective of Aoi and usually tried to keep her from trouble. During the Killing School Life, when Sakura was revealed to be the mole, Aoi had the most trouble believing this and still believed in Sakura even after she confirmed this in which she still respects her. When the some of the other students refused to accept her friend, Aoi was the only one who acted angrily when she defended Sakura by going too far as slapping Byakuya for badmouthing her and physically fight Toko/Genocide Jack. However, her actions only made Sakura more worried about Aoi's safety. When Sakura committed suicide, Aoi was left devastated, and wailed and shed tears over her death. Upon reading Monokuma's falsified suicide note, she was left to believe that Sakura had committed suicide in despair and that she and the other students were to blame. As a result, she attempted to get herself and the remaining students executed, her plans were ultimately thwarted by Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri. Upon discovering the truth about Sakura's reason for killing herself, Aoi broke down into tears and demanded that Monokuma give her Sakura's actual letter, however, this request is obviously denied. Although depressed about Sakura's demise, Aoi decided to continue to move forward and remembers Sakura throughout the rest of the killing game. When Aoi nearly fell into despair, her memories of Sakura, along with encouragement from Makoto, were what gave her hope when she decided to break out of Hope's Peak Academy and avenge her friend's death. In School Mode, Sakura appears a little annoyed when Makoto attempts to ask if she and Aoi are a couple. Sakura answers that Aoi is the first real friend she's ever had and considers Makoto's earlier assumption a "Hifumi-like delusion". In Ultimate Talent Development Plan, Sakura and Aoi agree to go to the Olympics together. With Sakura as master of the land and Aoi as master of the water. Fanon The ship has sailed as a result of the strong friendship that was quickly developed between the two, as well as the effect Sakura's death had on Aoi. Although they were canonically best friends and Sakura had her own boyfriend, a lot of fan fictions and fan arts show the two being attracted to each other. Some don't forget about Sakura's boyfriend and decide to include them as well in a polyship with the two. It is one of the most written Danganronpa ships, as well as the most written ship for both of them on Archive of Our Own. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Oogami/Asahina tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : WIKI : on : on Gallery Tumblr_oml7i6AnWI1vmoyzro1_500.jpg CL_kKLRWEAAC89d.png Tumblr_p628x2vpQ01r6a1vco1_500.png Sakura-comforts-asahina.gif Dr-manga.jpg Videos Strange birds — mep parts|Mep part Don't cry about it sakuraoi|IG Edit Navigation